The Little Red Dot
by Generatedname
Summary: One Shot. As a Huntress, Blake is capable of taking down almost any Grimm. However, what happens when a huntress of her skill meets the only prey that no cat, no matter how strong or cunning, can ever catch?


**A/N: I have nothing to say in particular in the pre-story Author's Notes other than 'Enjoy'.**

**Enjoy!**

Blake Belladonna crouched low on the moonlit ground, her eyes fixed on her prey. Slowly inching towards her target, she readied herself. Then, the cat faunus pounced, her target flickering on the ground, still unaware.

The red dot skittered away, just like before. Growling in displeasure, Blake attempted to compose herself, thankful that nobody was watching. A flash of red on the ground then caught her peripheral vision, causing all composure to go to hell. Spinning around, Blake leaped towards her target.

The cat faunus landed on all fours, watching her prey scurry up to a nearby tree, waiting at its base, flickering slightly as if to taunt her.

Readying herself, Blake pounced once again, sailing through the air, perfectly on target. Then, the red dot zod up the tree trunk, distracting Blake.

**SMACK!**

Having barely avoided slamming headfirst into the tree, Blake shook her head to clear it. Growling in displeasure, the normally calm and collected huntress sprinted up the tree, intending to teach her insolent prey a lesson.

She saw the red dot, her target glinting on a leaf at the top of the tree. Purring in anticipation, Blake slowly crept up the tree, igneacoring the thinner branches protesting under her weight.

Finally, Blake reached the top of the tree. She readied herself, prepared to catch the infuriating red dot... only to find that it was no longer in the tree at all.

Blake looked down to see that her prey had escaped once again, as the dot was now flickering on the ground. Growling, Blake positioned herself to drop, only for the thin branches underneath her to suddenly break, sending the surprised cat faunus falling down towards the ground below.

Landing on all fours, Blake took a moment to compose her outer features, attempting to look dignified while chasing that infuriating red dot. Then, the dot began to move and the chase was on!

Streaking away from her, the red dot attempted to escape the inevitable. Blake gave chase, throwing dignity to the wind.

Several laps around the courtyard later, Blake was no closer to apprehending the source of her annoyance. The huntress was close to giving up the chase, but then the dot stopped moving. Blake gave a small cheer and pounced, her hands coming down on top of the little red spot. At last, she caught it... or did she?

The dot was hovering on her hand, having somehow escaped!

**SLAP!**

Blake's left hand came down over her right, intending to trap the infuriating dot. However, her wily prey managed to escape again and was flickering cheekily on top of the hand that was supposed to end its miserable existence!

**SLAP!**

Quick as lightning, the faunus' right hand snaked out from below her left, before smacking down on top of the damn red dot. However, the dot seemed to be even faster, having escaped its demise.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

The process repeated itself three times, as Blake's hands slapped each other lightning fast, the only thing faster than them being the little dot they were trying to catch. A frustrated growl began to emanate from the huntress as her best attempts all amounted to naught. As she raised her hand for another mighty smack, the dot chose that moment to move behind her. Blake spun around, her hand coming down on... nothing?

The dot had moved behind her once more, and the cat faunus spun around again, intending to slowly and painfully end the red dot's life!

However, the dot moved to the side just as Blake attempted to deliver a killing blow. Soon, Blake was spinning around in circles, attempting to catch the dot that was circling her.

After several minutes of spinning, Blake came to a halt. She shook her head to stop it from spinning, before growling once again. Conventional methods of stopping the menace had failed, so it was time to go overkill. Leaping up into the tree, Blake grabbed a pair of particularly large branches, before hurling one at blinding speed towards the source of her irritation. With a loud '**CRACK!**', the stick shattered, leaving a noticeable indentation in the stone floored courtyard. However, the red dot still remained, flickering as if taunting her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Blake imagined it saying.

With a loud cry, Blake jumped out of the tree, raising her stick and administering blow after lightning fast blow to the dot's location, stopping only when her stick shattered in her hands. Looking around, she saw that she had completely torn up the stone making up that particular part of the courtyard, but the dot was nowhere to be found. Then, Blake looked behind her and saw the dot sitting there nonchalantly.

With another cry of rage, Blake picked up a stone from the ground and threw it at the offending dot, the rock shattering into tiny fragments. However, the dot was unharmed.

Blake began to think. She needed a way to rid the world of the little menace once and for all! Suddenly, she realized exactly what she needed to do.

**Several Minutes Later... (Damn you, buggy horizontal line thingy!)**

Sun Wukong had to stuff his tail in his mouth to keep himself from laughing as several loud gunshots rang out from the courtyard below. Beside him, Neptune Vasilias had long since taped his mouth shut to keep himself from doing the same.

The laser sight on Neptune's rifle proved to be a source of very entertaining video material when combined with a certain black haired cat faunus, and Sun had recorded every second of it.

Finally, as the sound of a sword striking stone came from the courtyard, Sun couldn't take it anymore. The monkey faunus spit his tail out and let out a quiet laugh. However, that laugh was just loud enough for Blake to hear. The female faunus whirled around, and for a moment grey eyes met enraged yellow ones.

"Uh... Neptune? I think we should go... like now!" Sun whispered frantically as a sadistic grin formed on the face of the huntress below.

"I agree!" Neptune replied as he caught sight of Blake.

The two friends ran back to their dorm, locking the door behind them. For the moment, they were safe. Then, there was a light tap on Sun's shoulder.

Sun whirled around, only to see Blake dropping down, Gambol Shroud in hand.

"I'll hold her off! Get the upload ready!" Neptune cried, before stepping between the two faunii.

Sun backflipped away and prepared to send the video to the rest of Team RWBY, while Neptune valiantly attempted to hold off the enraged cat faunus.

Sun readied the message at the same time as Blake finished Neptune.

"**DON'T YOU DARE!"** Blake growled. In response, Sun hit the send button.

His screams woke up half of Beacon.

**(STORY ENDS HERE)**

**A/N: From what I've seen so far, there have been no 'Blake + Laser Pointer' fics out there. Please msg me if I am incorrect in my assumption. In addition, I am considering writing a Bionicle/RWBY crossover, but that would put an even greater strain on my already slowed update rate for my other fics. The only alternative is keeping the plot bunnies caged, and with the way mine have developed, they will only provide additional distractions.**


End file.
